Distorsi
by Clarissimii
Summary: Park Jimin paham betul ada yang tidak beres dengan para penghuni rumah ini. Mereka semua gila, dan Park Jimin tidak bisa menghentikan muara kegilaan ini. Dia dunggu. Si Pecundang Park terlalu takut, membela diri bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan bersembunyi di balik embel-embel Retrograde Amnesia. YoonMin, KookMin, VMin, etc.
1. chapter 1

Ini.

Gila.

Seandainya lini masa dapat diputar ulang ke belakang, Jimin bersumpah lebih baik ia menolak sebungkus roti dan berakhir mati kelaparan alih-alih menerima tawaran Kim Seok Jin.

Pikirnya dengan mengikuti aturan main hyung satu itu, ia bisa hidup lebih baik. Nyatanya tidak. Jauh lebih buruk. Sebuah roti cokelat yang lezat mengantarkannya pada neraka.

Harapan untuk hidup aman dan nyaman sampai ajal menjelang pupus sudah. Jimin dihadapkan realitas yang menyakitkan.Tidak ada tempat indah sudi menampung bocah pengecut sepertinya.

'Apa pun yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan, caranya hanya satu; bekerja dengan tuan Kim.' Jimin selalu ingat kata-kata Kim Seok Jin satu itu, kalimat mujarab yang mampu membuat ia berpikir pendek, dan kalimat itu pula yang membawanya untuk tinggal di sini, bersama dengan ke-enam anggota lainnya. Namun, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa semua penghuni di sini gila.

Jimin menyesal.

Hidupnya kini tidak tenang, ia gelisah. Jimin selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, takut jika ia berbuat kesalahan mereka akan membuat bocor kepalanya.

"Tak perlu takut Jiminie ... Kami tidak akan menembakmu." Jung Hoseok pernah berkata begitu ketika Jimin tidak sengaja menumpahkan sepanci ramen untuk dimakan bersama.

Niatnya untuk sajian penyambutan anggota baru yaitu Jimin sendiri, berakhir gagal total.

"Tapi menggorokmu pasti lebih menyenangkan." Hoseok tertawa, nadanya penuh humor. Kalimatnya mampu mengundang tawa yang lain, tapi tidak untuk Jimin.

Mereka boleh mengatakan itu hanyalah lelucon tapi ia berpikir itu adalah sinyal bahaya.

Seminggu lebih Jimin sulit bernapas normal, ia diambang antara hidup dan mati, mirip-mirip zombie. Pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Parno.

Mati segan hidup apa lagi, Jimin yang seperti itu mampu membuat Jin tergerakmengatakan kebenaran.

Mereka memang seperti itu, ini hanyalah cara mereka menyikapi dunia.

Dari situ Jimin mencoba memahami satu-satu karakter mereka.

Kim Seok Jin walau terkadang membuat suasana menjadi aneh, karena tidak bisa membaca situasi, tapi kehebatannya dalam mengobati patut diapresiasi.

Kim Namjoon, sang leader yang selalu Jin bilang mirip om pedofil dan memiliki postur tubuh menakutkan -Jimin hanya iri karena Namjoon punya tubuh proporsional- adalah leaderyang luar biasa, ia mampu mengarahkan anggotanya dan mengatasi situasi seburuk apapun.

Jung Hoseok walau setiap kali ia membuat lelucon sadis dan tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti kuda melahirkan -itu menyeramkan- Jimin mengakui kehebatannya dalam bernegosiasi, ini jelas menguntungkan.

Kim Taehyung, untuk yang satu ini, entahlah ... Jimin harus menilainya seperti apa, dia anak yang menyenangkan, semua yang ada padanya menarik, tapi juga idiot disaat bersamaan. Namun, Jimin sependapat dengan Namjoon bahwa idiot dan jenius beda tipis terkadang disaat-saat terdesak otaknya berguna juga.

Jeon Jungkook, sang Golden maknae. Jimin mengaguminya karena dia bisa segalanya dan dia hot, tapi kelakuan kurang ajarnya menjadi nilai minus.

Terakhir, Min Yoongi. Jimin belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan hyung satu ini, tapi kata Taehyung, ia menakutkan. Hidupnya seolah didedikasikan untuk tidur, ia jarang berbicara, tapi sekalinya bicara mampu membuat lidah lawan keriting.

Yoongi memiliki pandangan mata yang tajam, cukup bisa menjadi alasan kenapa dia mampu memanah dengan baik dari radius puluhan meter. Ini kata Taehyung.

Seminggu lebih tinggal bersama, Jimin belum juga mendapat informasi mengenai pekerjaannya.

Tepat hari kesembilan, ia dititah menghadap Tuan Besar Kim, Jimin pikir sekarang waktunya, tapi yang didapati hanyalah sebuah fakta memuakkan.

Sebuah kebenaran yang mengantarkan pada ketakutan luar bisa. Kehidupan penuh akan kegilaan baru saja dimulai dan Jimin tidak bisa mundur, dia yang berbuat dan dia harus bertanggung jawab.

Memberantas masalah hingga akar-akarnya.

Yo! / ini re-post. Ada beberapa kata yg aku ubah. Ngeliat cara penulisanku yang sebelumnya, jadi pengen tenggelemin si Blaky.

Sepertinya yang ini juga sama saja, tapi aku bakal usahain buat bisa lebih baik lagi.


	2. 01 Kembalinya MrMin

Manusia itu abu-abu, Ia selalu mempercayai hal tersebut, kembali berbuat dosa setelah berulang kali meminta pengampunan pada sang Kuasa.

Tidak ada manusia yang sepenuhnya hitam atau pun putih.

Abu-abu, semua abu-abu, termasuk lembar hidupnya.

Happy Reading *

Tubuh kecil itu gemetar ketakutan, melirik diam-diam pada sepasang iris kelam milik pria pertengahan abad di sebrang sana, laki-laki berumur itu duduk angkuh dengan secangkir teh hitam mengepul di tangan.

"Pikirkan lagi."

Ini adalah pembahasan pekerjaan, Jimin tahu betul apa konsekuensinya. Jimin diam dengan kepala tertunduk, engan menatap sorot mata aneh sang Tuan Rumah. Terlalu abstraksi, Jimin tidak dapat mengira-ngira jawaban apa yang memuaskan.

Takut salah langkah.

Orang tua ini bukan orang yang bisa dianggap remeh, dia tahu sesuatu tentangnya yang Jimin sendiri tidak ingat.

"Jadi...?" Orang itu menunggu, tampak sabar menanti kalimat dari mulutnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, dan tolong Anda jangan mengatakan hal seperti tadi, saya bukan orang seperti itu." Jimin bersuara susah payah, mirip cicitan tikus. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram kuat-kuat celana hingga kusut.

Liquid bening meluncur mulus mengenai pipinya yang putih, Rasa bersalah membucah kepermukaan, Jimin menangis tanpa tahu apa penyebab sebagian dalam dirinya melolong pedih.

Hanya sebuah tawa sarkas dan pertanyaan penuh skeptis mampu membuat Jimin seperti ini.

"Terima saja nak, ini bahkan hanya sebagian usaha kotor yang biasa kau lakukan. Menembak kepala-kepala manusia hina itu hingga hancur layaknya semangka, pasti menyenangkan bukan? Hanya menodongkan moncong, kemudian rekening bank membengkak." Si tua bangka kembali buka suara, terkekeh kecil setelahnya.

Jimin kaku di tempat. Tidak. Jimin yakin bahwa dia anak yang baik, ia terlalu lembut untuk jadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Pribadinya bukan seperti makhluk bar-bar.

"Aku beritahu satu hal nak, kau punya potensi, sayang jika kau tidak melatihnya. Aku orang baik, jadi aku memberikanmu pilihan; menolak tawaranku dan berakhir menjadi gelandangan atau menerima tawaranku dan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Hembusan napasnya kasar, jelas kehabisan stok kesabaran. Jimin tahu dia membuang-buang waktu berharga sang Tuan.

"Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu sampai besok. Silahkan bunuh waktumu di sini, Tuan Muda Kim."

"Saya permisi," Jimin berkata, memberikan bow rendah kemudian berlalu cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Benar-benar melewatkan raut bersalah sang Tuan Rumah.Kening Jimin berkerut dalam, pandangan mata ke bawah, menatap langkah kakinya yang lunglai.

Seisi mansion gelap gulita, hanya diterangi beberapa lilin redup diatas nakas sepanjang penjuru. Jimin menghela napas panjang.

Apa yang harus ia ambil? Di satu sisi dia tidak mau membunuh, itu tindakan kriminal, tetapi di sisi lain Jimin ingin di sini.Tinggal di mansion dan memiliki apapun yang dia inginkan, Jimin tidak perlu takut besok akan kelaparan, kehujanan dan mati tanpa ada yang peduli.

Karena di sini Jimin merasa memiliki saudara, mereka akan khawatir jika ia belum makan, marah besar saat ia pulang basah kuyup dan mungkin akan menangisi jasadnya jika ia mati.

"Jim, kau kah itu?" Sebuah suara dibalik kegelapan menembus gendang telinga. Jimin mengerjap saat tiba-tiba lampu menyala terang.

"Ah, ternyata benar. Dini hari begini masih berkeliaran?" Kim Namjoon di sana, dia berdiri dengan dua cangkir putih di tangan. Jimin mengangguk, matanya melirik ingin tahu pada cangkir Namjoon yang beraroma harum.

Udara dingin begini ditemani secangkir minuman hangat pasti menyenangkan. Uh, membayangkannya saja mampu membuat hidung Jimin kembang kempis.

Namjoon yang melihat tingkah Jimin mendengus geli, ia menyodorkan cangkir, "Untukmu."

Jimin menggeleng.

"Coklat panas, sengaja kubuat untukmu. Percayalah kau butuh ini agar bisa tidur lelap. Tua bangka itu pasti menambah bebanmu ya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ... Hanya ... Ah, Hyung boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat naik, Jimin yang gelisah tidak luput dari penglihatannya.

"Apa pun yang tua bangka itu katakan padamu, apa pun yang dia inginkan jika itu tidak sejalan dengan prinsip hidupmu sebaiknya tolak saja." Namjoon berujar tidak sabaran. Dia memberikan cangkir putih itu pada Jimin yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sekarang pergi ke kamarmu dan cepat tidur. Nanti sakitnya kambuh lagi.

Tepukan semangat di bahu Jimin dapatkan. Namjoon meminum miliknya dan berlalu dengan langkah lebar seolah tengah memburu waktu.

Sebelum sosok itu hilang ditelan jarak, Jimin berseru, "Hyung kau mau ke mana?! Kau juga harus tidur, Hyung!"

"Tenang saja Jiminie, aku akan tidur setelah urusanku dengannya selesai!"

Rasa gamang itu timbul kembali, Namjoon tidak benar-benar membantu. Jemari kecilnya mencengkram gagang cangkir kuat-kuat.

"Sepertinya aku butuh tidur," Jimin mengumam, ia meminum coklatnya dan sepersekian detik kemudian cairan itu menyembur ke udara.

Mulut tidak mengeluarkan suara, tetapi di dalam sana batinnya menggerutu hingga berbusa, Kim Namjoon mau membunuhnya? Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih elegan selain menambahkan banyak garam kedalam minuman?

Jimin mendesah, menaruh cangkir itu sembarang dan pergi ke kamar. Berniat tidur, tapi sepasang foxy-nya sulit sekali terpejam, isi kepalanya penuh ini itu.

Kantuk menyerang kala jam di atas nakas menunjukan pukul 05.48 pagi. Jimin tertidur tanpa dia sadari.

"Biadab! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Apalagi ?! Menghukumnya tentu saja!"

Sepasang mata foxy melotot horor, laser imajiner berkilat. Jimin mendapati angka yang tertera di jam digital-nya telah berganti menjadi 06 .03.

Jimin melolong pilu, menendang selimut ke sembarang arah.

"Gila! Kau bisa membuatnya mati!"

"Ya! Jauhkan tangan kotormu!"

Teriakan menggelegar kembali saling bersaut, merobek gendang telinga. Jimin meringis sedih. Ya Tuhan, ini masih pagi. Otaknya butuh ketenangan untuk berpikir. Ia harus sudah memutuskan pilihan terbaik sebelum tuan Kim datang menagih.

Terikan itu datang lagi, kali ini bersamaan dengan suara gedebuk keras. Jimin keluar kamar, memutuskan terjun ke TKP demi membungkam teriakan mengelegar itu bagaimanapun caranya.

Alih-alih membungkam si pemilik mulut-mulut tidak punya saringan, Jimin malah dibuat menganga. Di tengah ruang keluarga, Hoseok dan Taehyung saling bergulat, tumpang tindih di atas karpet merah maron hingga ujung-ujungnya terbalik.

Permadani kesayangan Jin hyung terlihat kusut. Sekusut wajah Jimin. Jemari mungil itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia terlalu bingung mau melakukan apa.

Bunyi benturan bersamaan dengan makian membuat fokus Jimin teralihkan. Asalnya dari tangga dibalik punggung Jimin.

Di ujung tangga sana, Jin dan Jungkook muncul. Jungkook terhuyung kecil saat menuruni anak tangga, kondisi pemuda itu jauh lebih buruk dari Jimin, sementara Jin sudah rapi dengan gayanya yang kasual.

"Hyung, mau ke ma-"

"Aaarrgghh! Berhenti Kim! Tindakanmu kelewatan! Kusodok lubangmu hingga jebol tahu rasa! Aarrggh siapa pun tolong!"

Pertanyaan Jimin terpotong teriakan menggelegar Jung Hoseok. Taehyung baru saja menggigit tangan pemuda di bawah kungkungannya, sebelum membalas sadis, "Cih, najis! aku masih suka melon! Kalaupun ya aku berubah haluan, mana sudi aku dibobol kuda liar! lebih baik aku membobol uke liar!"

Mendengarnya, Jimin dibuat tersedak, Jungkook mengangguk bangga, dan mimik wajah Jin berubah datar.

"Biarkan anak-anak haus belaian itu berguling-guling sepuasnya. Aku pergi jemput Yoongi dulu, sarapan sudah kusiapkan," Jin berujar sambil lalu.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang kebingungan.

"Em, mereka berdua bagaimana?" Dari ujung matanya Jimin melirik Jungkook penuh harap.

"Biarkan saja." Jungkook menyahut malas, "Aku dikejar deadline, mengurusi mereka hanya akan memperpendek umurku."

Jimin terdiam, matanya menatap lekat-lekat kantong mata Jeon Jungkook yang tebal dan menghitam.

"Kookie ... Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Jimin bergumam. Kalimatnya dengan cepat merubah wajah tampan sang maknae menjadi muram.

Jungkook benci panggilan kekanakan itu, tapi Jimin keras kepala, mengatakan bahwa panggilan 'Kookie' adalah tanda kasih sayang berlimpah dari Jimin.

Kalau sudah begitu, Jungkook mendadak lemah. Jungkook mendengus, "Terserah," katanya.

Pemuda yang lebih muda pergi begitu saja. Jimin mengedikkan bahu, memutuskan duduk di sofa, menonton kedua makhluk bar-bar yang kini saling jambak.

Kedua mahluk jadi-jadian masih giat saling gigit. Jimin menguap, memperhatikan keduanya tanpa minat. Terlalu sering disuguhi pemandangan yang sama ternyata menyebalkan juga. Pantas yang lain masa bodoh.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua berkelahi, saling jambak, gigit mengigit dan saling melempar umpatan kotor. Jimin tidak tahu, ia menguap untuk kesepuluh kali.

Jimin mengantuk, tapi diatidak akan bisa berbaring nyaman dikasur empuknya.Terlalu berisik, lagi pula pikirannya juga semrawut. Mana bisa ia tidur tenang.

Jimin memerlukan bantuan Kim Namjoon sebelum berbicara pada Tuan Kim. Tapi Hyung satu itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya pagi ini.

"Hah..." Helaan napas panjang juga kedua slot kosong di kedua sisi sofa terisi. Jimin meringis, Hoseok dan Taehyung seperti orang gila. Berantakan.

"Sudah?" Jimin bertanya.

"Belum, kami break dulu, nanti babak selanjutnya setelah sarapan," Taehyung menyahut, Hoseok terbatuk karenanya.

"Wahai Penguasa Mahluk Luar Angkasa yang perkasa, apa hamba punya hak untuk menolak titahmu?" Nada sarkastik, Hoseok mengomel sebelum beranjak pergi.

Jelas tahu Taehyung tidak akan melepasnya.Timah panas imajiner menembus punggung pemuda Jung, pemuda berkulit tan tidak berhenti menatap dengan pandangan siap membantai.

"Sudahlah Tae." Jimin mendesah lelah, berjengit kaget saat Taehyung tiba-tiba memandangnya tersinggung.

"Kau bilang apa? Sudah? Ini bahkan belum dimulai. Ini belum seberapa."

"Tae..." Jimin mengingatkan.

"Bahkan kau hanya menegurku. Kau di pihak siapa? Hoseok?"

"Ya ampun." Jimin garuk kepala. "Maksudku, sudah lupakan dulu itu. Kau harus makan dulu, istirahat, setelah bateraimu full, terserah."

"Ah ... maaf, aku emosi. Habis Hoseok membuat Chimchim-ku terluka."

"Huh? Aku?"

"Bukan. Chimchim-ku itu tikus putih." Taehyung mengedikkan dagu, Jimin menatap lurus pada tikus putih dalam kandang diatas meja dengan kening berkerut, si tikus terus mencicit. Ekornya tinggal separuh dan kaki belakangnya cacat.

Sedikit Jimin paham situasi, Taehyung pasti marah karena tikusnya dibuat cacat. Ini ... Ulah Hoseok? Jimin menggeleng.Tidak, Hoseok tidak akan melakukan hal sadis seperti itu.

Hoseok orang yang mengenal Kim Taehyung dengan baik jadi dia pasti paham situasi. Kecuali Hoseok itu masokhis Jimin mahfum.

"Hah ... Sebaiknya kita sarapan, aku ingin sarapan terakhirku bersama kalian," Jimin berujar. berdiri dari posisi duduk nyamannya. Taehyung diam saja, sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, mau tidak mau Jimin kembali menghampiri pemuda pemilik senyum rectangular.

"Ayo Tae, waktuku tidak banyak."

Taehyung mendongkak, menatap tangan kecil yang terulur untuknya tidak mengerti.

"Besok aku harus pergi," jelas Jimin, menjawab kebingungan Kim Taehyung.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Taehyung tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba berkata aneh.

Jimin menghela napas, ini akan benar-benar sulit.

"Aku menolak pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Tuan Kim."

"Bagus sekali Jim. Setelah makan dan tidur geratis kau berniat pergi begitu saja? Kau pikir ini hotel?" Geraham Taehyung saling beradu, bunyi gemeretak tidak membuat Jimin gentar, tapi kalimat Taehyung benar-benar membuat Jimin tertohok.

"Tae... ," Jimin bergumam, meminta pengertian. Bola mata pemuda di hadapannya berotasi. Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba berdiri, tangan yang lebih besar itu menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin yang kecil. Menyeret Jimin entah kemana.

Jimin tidak mau tahu.

Yang jadi soal kali ini adalah tindakan Taehyung, Jimin tidak mengerti, kenapa Taehyung mendadak marah. Apa yang salah dengan keputusannya? Bukankah sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di sini. Ia telah memaparkan isi kepalanya?

Hoseok mengelus perutnya yang membuncit, bersendawa keras dan memaki saat Jungkook melemparinya dengan kulit kacang.

Jungkook bermuram durja, dia lapar. Jatah makannya dibabat habis Hoseok. Tidak ada bahan makanan yang bisa dipasaknya, kulkas kosong melompong, hanya sebungkus kacang kulit yang bisa dijadikan penunda lapar.

Sang maknae tidak bisa menyalahkan perut karet sang Hyung, salahnya sendiri yang sedari pagi berdiam dalam kamar. Terlalu asyik maingame Modern Combat 5 Blackout sampai lupa waktu.

Kira-kira sekarang pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Mansion sesepi pemakaman. Hanya ada Jungkook dan Hoseok di Mansion, yang lain entah kemana.

Cacing-cacing di perut Jungkook melantunkan lagu keroncong. Hoseok yang mendengarnya mengikik, "Pergilah cari makan. Usaha. Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan melototi kulit kacang." Hoseok menasehati, dia benar-benar tidak punya hati.

Bangke!

Seandainya ada lampu ajaib, Jungkook akan minta EMPAT permintaan untuk dikabulkan. Pertama harta berlimpah, kedua tahta luar biasa, ketiga wanita cantik, seperti Aiyu seonbaenim juga tidak masalah dan keempat tidak muluk-muluk: basmi orang-orang macam Hoseok dimuka bumi. Jungkook pasti bahagia.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Jungkook terkantuk-kantuk menghitung kulit kacang, ia baru saja akan tertidur, sebelum secara mengejutkan Hoseok berteriak, "Wooah! Kook-ah lihat! Kita dapat job!"

Jungkook mendongkak, menatap layar smartphone yang tersodor didepan wajahnya. Sebuah e-mail masuk dari klien membuat dahi yang lebih muda tertekuk.

Alis naik turun, Hoseok menanti jawaban sang maknae tidak sabaran.

"Tidak." Jungkook menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu beresiko. Namjoon hyung sedang tidak ada."

"Hm ... Sebenarnya aku tetap akan menerima job ini. Aku hanya memberimu informasi keberadaanku. Jaga rumah baik-baik Jungkook-ah! Jangan sampai membuat kekacauan di rumah ini kalau tidak mau kepalamu terpenggal!"

"Hyung!" Jungkook memperingatkan, tapi Hoseok tampak tidak peduli. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu terlalu senang dia bahkan lupa berganti pakaian. pergi begitu saja, dengan melompat-lompat.

Jungkook cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar Hoseok, mengambil setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan celana dan kemeja, sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

Jungkook mengambil baju semi formal untuk dirinya sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan fashion.

Smartphone di sakunya bergetar heboh, ia mengabaikannya, sibuk memasukkan pakaian Hoseok kedalam ranselnya.

Jika dia terlambat, Hoseok bisa celaka. Dasar hyung bodoh! Jungkook memaki. Dia khawatir, sungguh. Mata bulat itu menyipit, menimbang-nimbang sebuah JK L115A3 AWM ditangan, sebelum memasukkannya kedalam ransel.

JK L115A3 AWM adalah sebuah senapan yang ia rakit sendiri. Bentuknya ramping, tetapi agak panjang dari senapan biasa. Walau begitu, Jungkook telah membuatnya bisa menjadi fleksibel.

JK L115A3 bisa dilipat menjadi dua. Permukaannya halus dengan warna cokelat muda yang dipadukan dengan warna hitam legam.

Smartphone dalam saku celananya terusbergetar. Rupanya orang ini belum menyerah. Jungkook dengan helaan nafas kasar menjawabnya.

"Apa?!" Jungkook menyahut ketus, ia mengenakan ranselnya, dan berlari ke lantai bawah dengan smartphone yang diapit telinga pada bahu. Orang disebrang sambungan menggeram emosi.

"Jemput aku sialan! Kalau kalian tidak mau menjemputku setidaknya beri aku alamat rumahnya!"

"Yo-Yoongi hyung?" Bulu kuduk Jungkook tiba-tiba meremang. Sial! Jungkook benar-benar takut pada hyung satu ini.

"Siapa lagi? Kau tahu aku dengan benar. Cepat jemput! Aku terlihat idiot disini, jika dalam waktu lima belas menit belum juga datang, aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita! Camkan itu!"

Sambungan terputus kemudian.

Jungkook mengerang lelah. Memakai sepatunya asal-asalan, tangannya baru saja akan mengapai knop pintu saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendobrak masuk.

"Berengsek!" Jungkook tidak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat. Hidung indahnya terantuk pintu, Kim Taehyung sebagai pelaku kejahatan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Mati aku! Mati!" Dia malah berteriak seperti orang gila, berulang kali mengguncang bahu sang maknae.

"Ya! Hyung! berhenti!"

"Gawat Jungkook! Gawat! Jimin melarikan diri! Bagaimana ini? Nyawaku bisa melayang!"

"Selagi itu nyawamu bukan masalah."

"Sialan. Mulutmu itu ... Ah sudahlah, Kookie bantu hyungmu yang tampan ini. Ayo cari Jimin. Ini tugas dari tuan Kim."

Jungkook mengerang, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ya Tuhan siapa yang harus di prioritaskan?

TBC!


	3. 02 Dua Kubu

Beberapa jam sebelum

Jimin dinyatakan menghilang...

Ada banyak hal dalam kepala Jimin, tetapi mulutnya terlalu kelu. Sulit melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membludak ingin dijawab.

Satu, lima, delapan, dan waktu terus berlalu dalam keheningan. Mulutnya terbuka, menghirup oksigen dengan rakus, walau begitu napasnya masih terputus-putus karena keterkejutan. Jika Jimin memilki riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin sedari tadi nyawanya telah melayang.

"Putar kebelakang, ingatlah sesuatu!"

Jemari kecilnya mencengkram kepala erat-erat, susah payah mencoba menggali kembali ingatan yang hilang. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada memori masa lalu yang melintas.

"Kalau kau tak ingat juga, lebih baik minggat! Pergi jauh-jauh dan jangan kembali! Kau hanya akan menghalangi langkahku!"

Lagi, kata-kata Taehyung berulang kali terngiang, menghancurkan ketenangan yang susah payah dibangun.

Punggungnya gemetar, meringkuk di sudut gang gelap penuh tong sampah. Bau busuk yang menusuk hidung benar-benar tidak ada artinya. Tak ada waktu untuk mengeluh pada situasi menyedihkan ini.

Hal yang pertama kali harus ia lakukan adalah mencari jalan pulang, tetapi ke mana ia harus pergi? Sekarang, dia tidak yakin harus melangkahkan kaki ke arah mana.

Lagi pula apakah ia bisa?

Jimin meringis, menatap kosong pada langit yang mulai gelap. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas tanpa tenaga. Tiap kali ia bergerak luka di pinggangnya melebar, mengakibatkan pendarahan lebih banyak lagi.

Jika ia terlalu banyak bergerak maka darahnya akan terkuras habis. Jimin tidak ingin pingsan untuk kedua kalinya karena anemia. Namun, berdiam diri di gang penuh sampah juga bukan ide bagus.

"Lihat saja! Aku benar-benar akan mencingcangmu Kim!" Tidak peduli apa, Jimin harus cepat-cepat menemui Taehyung dan menjadikan bocah itu camilan buaya.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Jimin berusaha mencari jalan. Tiap kali ia putus asa oleh rasa sakit luar biasa karena luka berdarah, batinnya akan terus berteriak, "Jangan dulu mati! Jika kau mati di sini, kau tidak akan bisa melihat Bajingan Kecil itu jadi perkedel daging!"

Kalimat-kalimat itu berulang kali berputar, mampu membakar kembali kobaran semangatnya. Namun, sekeras apapun Jimin bertahan, tetap saja ia dikalahkan oleh keadaan. Tungkai kakinya sulit berpijak dengan benar dan tubuhnya ambruk. Membungkuk dengan bertumpu pada lutut.

Mulut itu berdecih, sementara manik foxynya yang memikat memicing menatap cairan merah bau karat yang tidak kunjung berhenti juga.

Apa yang telah dilakukan Taehyung padanya benar-benar tidak bisa ia duga. Bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar sialan! Enyahlah ke neraka!"

Rentetan makian yang siap terlontar terpaksa tertelan kembali di kerongkongan. Tubuh Jimin mendadak kaku kala mendengar nada ancaman penuh aura kematian, bunyi kasak-kusuk dari mulut gang menyusul kemudian.

Itu berlanjut dengan suara debuman selama beberapa menit. Seperti orang-orang yang saling bertukar pukulan, kemudian hening beberapa saat, dalam seper sekon selanjutnya berganti menjadi derap langkah kaki terburu-buru.

Dari apa yang mampu ia dengar sepertinya orang-orang itu menuju ke arahnya.

Jimin benar-benar ingin melarikan diri, bersembunyi di tempat gelap demi terhindar dari situasi yang memacu adrenalin. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya berguling-guling seperti trenggiling dan bersembunyi di kolong tempat sampah besar, seseorang menarik kerah belakangnya.

Jimin reflek menjerit, ngeri mendapati moncong pistol yang dingin menempel di keningnya. Gerakan itu gesit dan begitu tiba-tiba, ia tidak bisa mengantisipasi adanya gertakan seperti ini.

Lagi pula kapan mereka telah sampai di sini?!

"Berhenti melakukan hal konyol! Atau isi kepala Bocah ini akan pecah detik berikutnya."

Suara di balik punggungnya terdengar sama seperti suara sebelumnya. Dingin penuh ancaman.

Jimin diam tak bergerak, terlalu takut, sedikit saja salah langkah timah panas itu akan menembus tempurung kepalanya. Dia masih ingin hidup melihat Kim Taehyung menjadi camilan buaya, oke?

Mencari perlindungan, Jimin melirik sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam di hadapannya dengan pandangan memohon, tetapi respons orang itu benar-benar membuat hati Jimin mencelos.

Pemuda yang mirip dengan orang sakit itu hanya meliriknya dengan acuh tak acuh, sebelum menatap dengan pandangan remeh pada pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik punggung orang lemah.

"Bunuh saja. Lagipula apa hubungannya denganku?"

Begitu menyakitkan! Mengapa kau tidak menyaring ucapanmu!

"Tuan... Kumohon jangan bunuh aku," bisik Jimin. Kim Jongin yang mendengar ucapan itu bergerak cepat, memiting lehernya hingga ia sesak. Moncong pistol berubah arah pada orang lain yang masih setia berdiri di tempat.

Jimin mengakui bahwa ia bukan orang saleh yang tiap waktu rajin ke gereja, tapi bisakah Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan? Biarkan ia selamat dari situasi seperti ini.

Tuhan ... datangkanlah malaikat penolong! Bukan algojo!

"Min Yoongi kau benar-benar bedebah."

Pemuda misterius dengan kulit putih nyaris pucat dan tatapan mata tajam di hadapannya hanya mencebikan bibir penuh cemooh. Berujar kelewat tenang, "Memang. Baiklah, berhenti bermain-main Kim Jongin, serahkan pasport dan barang-barang rampasanmu, atau kau akan merasakan apa yang disebut 'Neraka Dunia'."

Jongin terbahak keras tepat di telinga Jimin, suaranya membuat ia ingin tuli sesaat.

"Coba saja kalau kau mampu. Kau pikir aku tanpa persiapan? Sini ... kemarilah Anjing Kecil Tuan Kim, kemari dan aku akan memberikanmu hadiah secara cuma-cuma yang telah aku persiapkan selama lima tahun."

"Ppfft ... kau baru belajar beladiri dan telah merasa hebat? kau meremehkanku? Bagaimana kalau aku tunjukan sesuatu padamu? Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi lebih cerdas." Sosok di hadapannya menyeringai, mengeluarkan sepasang sumpit kayu siap pakai dari ranselnya dan sebuah cutter kecil.

Jimin telah mengantisipasi hal luar biasa. Dia ingin melihat senjata canggih dan peralatan keren lainnya yang akan orang asing ini perlihatkan. Bukan sebuah sampah siap buang!

Wahai Tuan Algojo yang terhormat, kau benar-benar kejam, mengapa begitu tega menjatuhkan ekspektasi setinggi langit bocah ini?! Jimin meraung pilu dengan perasaan berantakan.

Melihat itu, Kim Jongin yang tegang tiba-tiba rileks, mendengkus dengan tawa tertahan ia berkata penuh ejekan, "Apakah Tuan Kim tidak memberimu tunjangan hingga kau kelaparan? Mau semangkuk jjajamyeon, Min?"

"Boleh. Tolong satu mangkuk," katanya, terkekeh dengan suara berat. Manik hitam nan tajam itu menatap lurus pada tersangka penyekapan, mimik wajahnya begitu bertentangan dengan kalimat konyol yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Hei! Situasi apa ini? Kalian tidak akan makan jjajamyeon dalam kondisi seperti ini bukan? Ini bukan reuni!

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Sebagai kenalan, seharusnya kalian bisa makan-makan tanpa orang asing. Aku benar-benar hanya orang asing yang kebetulan lewat, ak--"

"Diamlah." "Tutup mulutmu!"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai kedua orang itu telah memotong secara bersamaan.

"Sepertinya aku harus melenyapkan Bocah ini dulu." Min Yoongi bergumam, manik sehitam malam itu mematai tubuh Jimin yang gemetar.

Jimin langsung bungkam, tidak lagi berusaha memohon belas kasih atau nego sana sini. Percuma saja merengek, yang ia dapat hanya semburan air liur.

Sementara jari-jemari pucat itu terus meraut ujung sumpit hingga runcing, Jimin mendadak mendapatkan satu fakta mengejutkan.

Tungu ... bukankah pemuda aneh ini disebut Min Yoongi? Mengapa Jimin merasa familiar dengan nama ini?

Ah! Dia juga anak asuh Tuan Kim, bukan?

Tidak tahu mengapa hatinya merasa lega. Setidaknya jika ia mengatakan berada dalam kubu yang sama Yoongi-hyung akan membebaskan Jimin, bukan?

Namun sebelum mulut itu mengeluarkan sepatah kata, dalam keadaan remang-remang maniknya mampu melihat Min Yoongi melemparkan sumpit runcing itu ke arahnya! Jimin mendadak telah berubah layaknya bongkahan balok es. Diam tak bergerak.

Seolah ada efek slow motion dia mampu melihat detik-detik meluncurnya alat makan itu. Hal selanjutnya yang dapat ia lihat adalah darah yang mengalir deras dan pandangannya menggelap.

"Bukankan aku sudah katakan untuk menjaganya sampai aku tiba di tempat! Lihatlah dia menghilang! Karena apa? Karena ketololanmu!"

"Mana aku tahu akan begini! Seratus persen aku yakin dia tidak akan sadar lebih dari satu jam! Jika sa--"

"Oh, jadi kau menyalahkanku dan ingin mengatakan aku tidak kompeten?!"

"Bukan begitu! Dengar! Apa kau tidak berpikir jika aku tetap berjaga di sana, dan ketika Jimin sadar sebelum kau kembali, tubuhku masih utuh?!"

"Dan aku menjamin kau habis tercingcang jika Jimin tidak ditemukan!"

"Ya! Park! --"

"Kuberikau waktu sampai besok."

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

"Fuck Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku dulu! Ya!"

Kim Taehyung berteriak keras, melempar handphonenya ke dashboard dengan napas memburu. Hatinya diserang cemas, ia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Ugal-ugalan mirip orang mabuk.

Bagaimana ini? Apakah ia harus kembali memutar jalan untuk pergi ke gang menjijikan itu?

Tidak.

Jelas-jelas Chanyeol telah mengatakan Jimin tidak ada di tempat. Seratus persen Taehyung yakin antek-antek Tuan Muda Park Terhormat itu telah mencari Jimin di sekitar tanpa perlu diberitahu.

"Tunggu..." Mulut Kim Taehyung berujar lamat-lamat, memikirkan kemungkinan bencana yang menantinya jika ia pulang tanpa Jimin.

Dia harus memikirkan alasan yang bagus agar hilangnya Jimin tidak membuat Kim Namjoon dan ayahnya turun tangan.

Jika, keluarga itu menemukan penyebab Jimin hilang adalah Kim Taehyung, ia tidak yakin bisa selamat.

"Sialan! Ayo Kim Taehyung pikirkan bagaimana memberi alasan pada Tuan Kim."

Taehyung mengerang jengkel, berulang kali membenturkan kening pada stir demi mendapat pencerahan.

Ketika maniknya mendapati handphone di atas dashboard menyala memberitahukan pesan baru dari Seokjin. Tiba-tiba lampu imajiner menyala terang.

Menghembuskan napas kasar, jemari panjang itu dengan cepat merangkai sebuah kata pada kotak pesan ke kontak Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim, Saya telah berusaha berbicara dan meyakinkan Jimin untuk menerima tawaran bekerja dengan Anda. Namun, dia keras kepala ingin pergi. Kami terlibat cekcok karenanya. Saya tanpa sengaja membuatnya terluka.

Ketika saya kembali dari apotek untuk membeli obat dia sudah melarikan diri. Karena ini kesalah saya mohon untuk tidak turun tangan secara langsung, saya sendiri yang akan mencarinya.

Send.

Kim Taehyung mendesah lelah, melempar handphonenya ke jok belakang dengan tenaga luar biasa. Masa bodoh benda itu hancur sia-sia.

Sekarang, yang harus dipikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya mencari Jimin kemudian membujuk bocah itu untuk meninggalkan Mansion Kim dan mengantarkannya ke Tuan Park.

TBC!

NOTE: Akhirnya! akhirnya aku bisa update lagi, setelah frustasi karena akunku yg satunya bermasalah, ga bisa up, aku mutusin buat bikin yg baru. Btw, caranya ngehapus akun ffn gimana, ya?


End file.
